Hidden Descendant
by EliArch15
Summary: Lost in Auradon, Forgotten by his Father, Surviving off the Forest, and he doesnt remember his family if he has one Rated M for later Chapters
1. chapter 1

_Hi Eli Here Thanks for reading my first Fanfic_

 _Ships: Benlos(Awww), Jonnie, Dougie, and Jaudrey(idk what'll happ_ en)

Third PPOV

 _"Double Eye colored Teenager found last night by Fairy Godmother wearing ragged clothes, holding a small dagger, and a book with a skull knocked out next to a makeshift shelter that seemed to be atleast a year old"_ said the Newswoman on Tv.

While a curious brunette wondered and worried about kids with backgrounds that were bad, forgotten, or just plain cruel. Thinking of the one thing he could do too atleast help some of them.

Mystery Kid POV

A dagger in my sleeve was sheathed while the other wasn't and was on top of a satchel with a Book with a Skull on top with a lock. I didn't know who I was. I was living my worst nightmare. I was a Amnesiac. A short woman found me she was dressed in light blue. She took me to what I guessed was a school with a bunch of kids around my age that helped get better I was starving, thirsty, and pretty hurt and they helped with that there was a girl light in complexion and brown hair that said her name was Jane. There was also a cute boy he had a dark complexion with eyes with bluish green pupils he said his name was Alex he asked, "Are you ok" he blushed and so did I, "Yes"

After the school called someone i was taken to a building with a sign that said, 'Auradon Hospital'

There were people who asked me my name and I told them my name well my first name it was Ely i forgot my last name though. The next day I was back and filled with excitment. The woman that found me said her name was, 'Fairy Godmother' I asked her if I could call her FG she was fine with it she said that she needed to leave and introduced me to Ben a tall boy who took me on a tour of the school and gave me a schedule for tommorow before he left he asked, "Do you remember your parents"

"No"

"You have a dark complexion maybe your one of Tiana's or Moana's children"

"Doesn't ring a bell"

He put on a sad expression and said, "I'm so sorry"

I quickly said in a concerned voiced, "Don't apologize you did nothing, Mind if I ask, if you know any one with a bluish green eye color?"

"Yeah he's the son of the Queen of the Islands Moana" said Ben in teasing way, then suddenly he screamed we where in a hallway so a few doors opened and and some kids ran out there doors. Ben exclaimed, "Why is there a shroud of black smoke around you!?!?"

I looked at him saying, "What!! Theres no way i'm not surrounded by fire nor am I-"

"Bibbiti Bobbiti-"

"Hi Mistress FG"

"I know this may seem and sound weird but Ben just screamed after teasing me about something and wel this"

Ben's POV

Ely became shrouded in a black smoke. I screamed about to bolt before asking, "Why is there a shroud of black smoke around you!?!?"

Thinking of something to calm Ely down was easy so while he was talking to Fairy Godmother I bolted to the cafeteria and got a few jawbreakers and gave it to him while he was talking to FG the smoke disapeared probably cause he grew calmer when he came to school there was candy in the car and he took some jaw breakers and slowly bit down on them leaving small cracks on the candy and then eventually breaking in half as he sucked on the jaw breaker. After that fiasco I showed him to his new roommate and dorm probably about to literally melt cause he saw the person I was teasing him about Alex. He was playing with the necklace he got from his mother wearing nothing but shorts. Probably thinking about how he was gonna hurt me I bolted to the door as it was shut closed by something and I tried to open it but it was straight locked. Now knowing some of his traits, personality, and abilities I knew he wasn't from hear but he reminds me of a vauge picture from a mural. I let thought past cause well I almost passed out because of Ely trying to do something to me


	2. Isle Kids

_Welcome back to HD!!_

T _hank you for reading_

 _Chapters will come_ in a unscheduled time

Chapter 2 - Isle Kids

Alex's POV

Ben and Ely came in while I was playing with the necklace my mom gave me. I blushed when I saw Ely come in, but quickly tried to hide it. I gave up hiding it cause well I needed to stop Ely from hurting Ben. I finally got Ely to stop after he somehow turned Ben's Hair Pink.

I said holding up a mirror, "Look at this mess Ben" He screamed and then asked, "Ely Why is my hair PINK PINK this better wear off in the next few weeks."

Ely said, "Fine I'll turn it back-" pausing, "Next week"

-_-- Time Skip--_- Weeks after Ben's Hair turned Pink

Ben's POV

I walked to Ely and Alex's dorm room. To no suprise at all Ely's side is cluttered with scraps of metal, food, and peices of paper while Alex was in his shorts admiring his necklace with a couple books on his desk.

I smirked, "Alex How come Ely is wearing your hoodie?"

They blushed.Then, Ely said out loud, "Dream out loud, Thoughts to Cloud, From One to Ground, Erase his Sound, and make his thoughts to my own." and gestured his hand to me as if stealing something.

I tried speaking then a voice like Ely's was talking to me in my head, "I am and I'm really not helping you pass Robotics"

Then Ely said, "Mind to Voice, Return to Choice" Holding a fist he released and a small white orb went to my neck.

"Ely stop spelling the soon-to-be-king and do what you said you would last week."

"Take of the Beanie, Brunette to Pink, Reverse this thing and Do what I Think" His hand pointed at me and my hair finally turned back to normal.

"Now do you guys wanna come meet the kids from the isle?"

"Sure" said the two boys who obviously have a crush on each other.

We walked outside with Audrey coming along looking kinda annoyed.

Carlos's POV

Me and my friends (Mal,Evie,Jay) got out of the car with me under Jay trying to get out cause he was holding a Tv from the car. A woman probably the headmistress said, "Leave it like you found it by that just leave it"

Mal said, "Hello" then the rest of us followed

The woman said, "Nice to meet you I'm Headmistress Fairy Godmother."

Then a tall, handsome boy in a royal blue blazer with golden trims said, "I'm Ben glad to meet you" He tried to shake our hands Evie and I actually shook his Mal said, "I'll pass" and Jay punched his chest lightly. Evie was the one who didn't do something wrong. I had chocolate on my mouth and hand he gave me a napkin from his bag and looked and sucked on his finger to see what it was and Ben said, "Chocolate" I sucked my finger to try and hide my blush. Ben introduced us to a kid with black hair with purple highlights he said, "My name is Ely I was actually found here on Auradon in the forest right next to here a few weeks ago. If you ask no I don't know who I was nor my family is in the past"

I said, "That must be sad"

"I know but I'm fine with it thing is most people are scared of me cause the first day I started here Ben over here screamed at me for cloud of what he said was black he took a picture and it was actually tinted blue, as well as the fact is whenever anyone walked though the corridor they screamed because they set off a trap I set or cause well something happened actually how bout this"

He chanted, "From White and Black shift between and make it nice and clean"

Everybody gasped except Ben, Ely, another kid, and I.

Evie and another girl looked at me with confused and awe struck gaze

Ben's POV

Audrey (The other girl looking at Carlos) was squealing looking at Ely asking, "Can I get pink hair?" Then I looked at Carlos again his hair was silver and his clothes were a cool geeky look he was wearing a cute necklace with a pair of bone that made a X, a red undershirt with a gray coat, and faded and ragged black jeans.

 **"Such a cute geek"**

I ran along after that loud thought and asking Ely if he could show them around as well as bring them to the dorms.

Sorry for short Ben POV)

Ely's POV

Ely said, "Sorry Carlos I only meant to do your hair"

Evie pulled out a Mirror and said, "C look at this"

Ely then said, "I'll change it back if you want Carlos and Evie you seem like you love fashion I'll give you- wait that mirror"

"Yah Ely"

"Mirror Mirror Brighten the Mind"

Evie said, "What did you do" as a portal opened up to a picture of a girl with a top hat in a store.

Mal said, "Hey Freddie"

"Its a spell it suppose to show a image in the mirror about someones memories lost or not but seems like it opened a portal to a friend of yours"

I jumped as everybody realized something when the girl walked out and the portal closed and hugged me.

Now realizing who she was and who my father was

 _Sorry Cliffhanger update coming soon_


	3. Sorry

Sorry due to this recent realization of well story build up I will be finishing this off by recreating it with a different start and progression as well as a different story format


End file.
